What does this mean?
by JosephPhillips
Summary: A Virizion X Keldeo oneshot, written because it had to be done...seriously why has this pair not been shipped yet? Review fairly or not at all.


Undoubtedly you've heard of the Swords of Justice? They protect people and Pokémon all over the world. The four members are Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo.

The following events take place between 09:00pm and 01:00am on the 26th-27th of November.

It had been a tough day and the Swords of Justice had settled down in the middle of a lush, green forest in the middle of the Johto region. Keldeo wanted nothing more than sleep and was already dreaming after a few minutes.

In the dream he was walking through a similar forest to the one he was currently sleeping in. He saw Cobalion up ahead; no other Pokémon in the area had the same color. Come to think of it…where were all the other Pokémon? He would have to ask that question later, as a more _personal_ question was priority at the moment. Keldeo approached his mentor with the intention of asking a rather unusual question.

"Cobalion, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course Keldeo, what is it?"

"I get these strange…feelings whenever I think about certain things."

"Oh? What sort of feelings?"

Keldeo remembered this conversation well as it had happened only a few days previously, he had not been entirely satisfied with the outcome.

"I feel, hungry…it has nothing to do with my stomach or my mouth. I just feel as though I **need** something. I also get a strange, stiffness at the same time too. Do you have any idea why it's happening?"

Cobalion began thinking about his answer long before the question was finished, and even then it took a while for him to say anything.

"Keldeo, I get the feeling you're not telling me something. No matter, I am only going to say this once."

"Yes?"

"There are hungers that it is better to deny than to feed."

"You mean, I should just ignore it?"

"These are urges that you must **never** act upon!"

"But I can't just pretend they aren't there, it happens all the time and it gets worse every day!"

"It is unbecoming of us to stoop to such a level. I do not want to hear about this again."

"B-but-"

"Enough! Do not bring this up with me again!"

At this point Keldeo was terrified, he had no idea what he was being chastized for. He had never been told about this and he was beginning to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with him. He turned and ran before he got into any more trouble, leaving Cobalion far behind him with a look of sheer anger on his face. They hadn't seen eye to eye since.

Keldeo slowly awoke to find that it was still in the middle of the night, he looked around to find the other Swords of justice sleeping soundly. He noticed that it was happening again, he had gone hard.

"_I need to do something about this; I can't just live with it."_

He looked to his right and saw Virizion, sleeping against a rather large tree.

After slowly getting up, he walked over to her. As she was facing away from him, he had a perfect view of the area between her legs. He noticed himself throbbing, that hungry feeling had come back to him and now it was stronger than ever. He walked over to Virizion and shook her awake.

"…What? Keldeo? "

"Shh…come with me."

Using his tail to hide himself, he helped her stand up. They left the clearing and ventured into the forest.

Virizion being a lot taller than him, it was very easy to conceal himself from her view. He was nervous nonetheless, he had no idea how she would react.

"So, what's this about?" She asked nervously.

"I would rather we're out of earshot before I ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"It's about this…problem I have."

"What kind of problem?"

"I'll tell you about it when we find somewhere private."

After several minutes of walking they stopped at the edge of a pond, the water was calm and there was no wind. Keldeo and Virizion both walked up to the water's edge.

"Now can you tell me?"

"Well, Virizion…I wanted you to explain something to me."

"Explain what?"

"Well…I…uh…"

He had no idea what to say…so he did the only thing he could.

Keldeo lay on his back and removed his tail.

"Um…I wanted to know what this means."

Virizion took an immediate interest in it; she couldn't take her eyes off it. It was at least twelve inches long and was quite thick.

"…Virizion?"

"I had no idea yours was so…big."

"Huh?"

She walked towards him and knelt down, so that she was right in front of his gargantuan organ.

"You don't know what this means?"

"No, I have an almost unbearable urge to do something but I have no idea what…"

"Would you like me to show you?"

He hadn't been expecting to hear it but he was hardly going to turn her down.

"Yes! Please!"

"Just take a deep breath, close your eyes…and relax"

Keldeo did as he was told. He began to feel something, it was wet, warm, and…wait…were those….teeth?

He looked up to see Virizion with her face embedded in his crotch. He could feel her tongue moving up and down his shaft, he could tell that it was going right down her throat. As her head moved up and down he began to notice a change, it was like a new kind of pleasure...unlike anything he had felt before. It had started off subtle but he could tell the feeling was building up.

"…oh Virizion…it feels so good!…"

Knowing she was doing a good job she quickened her pace, making Keldeo moan in pleasure.

"…Virizion…I think…something's about to happen…"

Virizion kept going regardless, she could tell he was close but chose to wait.

"I…can't take it…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Virizion took Keldeo out of her mouth and allowed him to spray all over her, making sure to catch plenty in her mouth.

It took at least a full ten seconds for the flow of juice to stop and Keldeo was breathing heavily.

"Virizion…that was great…"

"I don't think we're through yet."

"Huh?"

Virizion gestured towards his now wet and sticky shaft, it was still hard.

"What does that mean?" Keldeo asked, confused.

"It means you're up for another round. This time we're going to do things a bit differently."

Virizion got into the same position and Keldeo, and wordlessly beckoned him to climb on top.

"What am I supposed to do?" Keldeo was in position right on top of Virizion.

"You need to put it in this time." Whilst saying this she pointed at the slit Keldeo had been observing earlier that night.

Understanding what she meant, Keldeo lowered himself so that he was touching the entrance. He looked to Virizion as though asking permission. She gave a nod in response and he thrust himself into her. Almost immediately the sensation he felt in Virizion's mouth returned to him and he enjoyed every second of it. While moving back and forth, he saw Virizion's face. Her mouth and eyes were wide open and she seemed to be enjoying it. He observed her lips; he had always wanted to see what it would feel like to slip her the tongue. He leant towards her face without stopping his thrusts and locked lips with her. He could taste his seed in her mouth but he didn't care, he just wanted to explore her orifice with his tongue and took pleasure in doing so.

After what seemed like an hour he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, she was staring back. She said one thing to him.

"Inside"

He knew what she meant and with that one word his body went into overdrive, there was a blinding light as he transformed into his resolute form. Without stopping he thrust into her again and again. He could tell that a climax was incoming. As he and Virizion continued to stare into each other's eyes one thing became clear…he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He sped up to an astronomical speed, making sure that he went all out for both himself and his newfound love.

"I'm close Keldeo..."

Keldeo somehow managed to double his speed, the pleasure was too much.

Their climax was simultaneous; Keldeo shot gallons of seed into Virizion's love chamber, and it turn she clamped shut onto him causing him to shoot even more of his seed. A mixture of juices was leaking out of Virizion's pussy and Keldeo couldn't help but remove his dick and begin to drink it.

Ten minutes later they still hadn't fully recovered from their intense love-making. Keldeo kissed Virizion on the lips, and she returned the kiss. Keldeo was aware that this was wrong in so many ways, she was older than him, she was a mentor of his, and not to mention what Cobalion might do if he found out. Virizion, somehow reading his mind reassured him that she wouldn't tell a soul. That was enough for him. He looked towards her pussy and noticed that juices were still leaking out of it…

…he was getting hard again.


End file.
